


Cohabitation

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2019) [7]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: (In a sense?), Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Post-Game, Romance, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Leon is not Claire’s boyfriend, but that doesn’t mean he’s not interested.





	Cohabitation

It’s an accident.  
  
Leon hasn’t been sleeping well, not since they left the city. He dreams of Ada falling into the void, and of Mr. X bursting into his room to kill him. He wakes up ready to scream until he remembers where he is, until he looks around and realizes that his room is empty and the world is silent. He usually can’t sleep after that, blood pumping and emotions unsteady, and so he gets up and walks.  
  
Mostly he goes outside, if only to avoid waking Claire and Sherry. Both have admitted to having nightmares, but thankfully they both seem to be sleeping well in spite of them. So Leon paces around outside in the dark, trying to tire himself out so that he might have some hope of going to sleep before dawn.  
  
This is how it happens:  
  
Leon is walking past Claire’s window. For the most part he tries to keep away from the house, not wanting the girls to see him walking past a window and thinking he’s a stranger, but he does it at least once a night just to be sure there _aren’t_ any strangers outside. Paranoia or not, it makes him feel better to check.  
  
Normally, Claire’s curtains are drawn.  
  
Tonight, they aren’t.  
  
Summer is dying hard, and the heat has clung stubbornly to the mid-west even as the calendar rolls closer to October. As such, there’s been no need to bulk up with clothing yet. So when Leon walks past Claire’s un-curtained window, he gets an eyeful of her stretched out on her bed in her tank-top and underwear.  
  
Leon freezes.  
  
Claire is sweet and friendly and pretty fucking impressive overall, given that she survived the same amount of bullshit in Raccoon City that he had; she’s also exceptionally gorgeous, by his standards. Leon’s still too sore over Ada to consider her as anything more than a friend right now, but it’s pointless to deny that his interest in Claire had room to develop.  
  
He only looks for about ten seconds or so; then the crippling realization that This Is Creepy sets in, and he looks away, stumbling back from the window and moving towards the front door in the dark. Once Leon’s in the house again he tip-toes to his room, stopping briefly beside Claire’s door to ensure she isn’t awake; after a moment of silence he keeps going, quietly closing his door behind him.  
  
Lying in bed, he has trouble getting that image of Claire out of his head.  
  
He’s starting to get a little-  
  
_No._  
  
-yeah, definitely a little hard.  
  
_Oh, come on, **no.**_  
  
It’s getting uncomfortable.  
  
_No. Absolutely not._  
  
It’d be easier just to take care of it.  
  
_No._  
  
He doesn’t even have to think about Claire.  
  
**_Don’t._**  
  
Shit. Taking a shower will wake the girls.  
  
At least, that’s what Leon tells himself as he cringes and slips a hand into his boxers.  
  
And though he realizes it’s creepy, though he knows he shouldn’t, though he knows he doesn’t _have_ to in order to get this done, he does think of Claire; not just as she was when he saw her, but as it would be if Leon had the nerve to get closer to her, emotionally entangled enough that they might end up in bed together. He imagines her legs around his hips and her chest pressing against his, whimpering his name as her eyes squeezed shut, body clenching around him-  
  
Leon comes so quickly it’s embarrassing.  
  
A few hours later, when he finds Claire awake and alert in the kitchen, she smiles at him and offers him some of the coffee she’s making, and Leon smiles back and struggles not to blush or avoid eye-contact.  
  
“Sleep well?” Claire asks, leaning back against the counter.  
  
“Uh… No,” Leon says, squeezing the mug nervously. “No, not so well.”  
  
Claire frowns. “Huh. Well, if you ever need anything, seriously- wake me up and I’ll do what I can.” She smiles when Leon finally blushes, mistaking it for a different sort of embarrassment. “No shame in needing to talk, Leon.”  
  
No, but plenty of it in masturbating to your housemate.  
  
“Thanks, Claire. I appreciate it.”  
  
“Anytime, Leon.”  
  
-End


End file.
